Pequeños momentos
by Shianacz
Summary: Colección de one-shots sobre Mio y Ritsu. De todo tipo: de amistad, cariño, amor... ETC.
1. Primera vez

**Primera Vez.**

—¡Guau, Mugi, te ha ido muy bien! —para la castaña no resultaba ya extraño el ver las excelentes calificaciones de sus dos compañeras, por lo que, a diferencia de muchas otras veces, su rostro casi no se inmutó—. ¡Vaya, también a ti, Nodoka! —ambas mencionadas asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Neh, Ritsu-chan! ¿A ti cómo te fue? —preguntó Yui mientras escondía su examen tras su espalda.

—Mejor que a ti, seguro —sonrió Ritsu efusivamente. Yui sólo hizo un puchero de vergüenza. Entonces Ritsu se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

Mio se encontraba casi recostada sobre su mesa al otro lado del salón. Hasta el momento parecía que nadie más se había dado cuenta de su ausencia. Miró hacia atrás, y sus amigas continuaban riendo, por lo que decidió acercarse ella.

—Neh, Mio, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó Ritsu al ver a su compañera tan apartada del resto. Se acercó lentamente, agachándose para estar a la altura de la mesa—. ¿Por qué tienes los ojos llorosos? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—No es nada… —mintió. Mio bajó la cabeza esquivando la mirada de su amiga en un gesto que Ritsu ya conocía demasiado bien.

—Ya, claro… —bajó la vista y se percató de que Mio escondía fuertemente entre sus brazos una arrugada hoja de papel—. ¿Acaso te fue mal en el examen? —preguntó estirando su brazo para intentar coger aquel trozo de papel, pero en un rápido movimiento la pelinegra se la arrebató de las manos, girándose dándole la espalda a la castaña sin decirle nada—. Oh, entonces sí era eso…

Ritsu se puso de pie y rodeó el banco de su compañera. Se inclinó nuevamente y trató, inútilmente, de buscar su mirada. Mio continuaba evitándola, y girándose mientras otra pequeña lágrima descendía por su mejilla.

—Oye, oye, mírame… —Ritsu sujetó el rostro se su amiga entre sus manos firmemente, obligándola a observarla de frente—. No te pongas así por algo como eso. Es sólo una calificación, Mio. Además, seguro que de todos modos te fue mejor que a mí, como siempre —al decir esto sonrió ampliamente como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

—Pero… —habló Mio finalmente— . Es que nunca me había ido así antes, Ritsu. Nunca… —la morena hablaba con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, mientras con sus manos arrugaba su falda.

—Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? —le hizo una brusca caricia en la cabeza desordenándole todo el cabello— . No te desanimes. Esa no es mi Mio-chan —volvió a ponerse de pie y luego de sonreírle una vez más, regresó a donde se encontraban Yui y sus amigas.

—¿Tu… Mio-chan…? —se preguntó Mio en voz baja recalcando levemente la primera palabra. Sin darse cuenta, sus lágrimas se habían secado. Se ruborizó levemente al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, y susurró—. No puedo creerlo, pero creo que tienes razón… —suspiró levemente y se levantó de su asiento. Dejó el informe arrugado y ligeramente empapado sobre la mesa y se acomodó la falda. Se dirigió hacia donde sus amigas estaban reunidas, riendo, y no tardó demasiado en comenzar ella también a lanzar unas leves carcajadas.

Nadie preguntó nada, quizás porque no se habían percatado de su ausencia, o sólo porque no quisieron tocar el tema. Fuese como fuese, ya no importaba. Gracias a Ritsu.


	2. Silencio

Bueh, aquí el segundo one-shot :3

Espero que les guste, tenía muchas ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja, porque me encanta. Además hay muy poco material Mitsu, por lo que yo quería dar mi propio aporte.

No es nada especial, la verdad, pero aún así los escribo con gusto (Por cierto, gracias a mi mejor amiga, por ser la fuente de inspiración para todos los one-shots que he escrito).

El primer one-shot lo escribí luego de sacarme una mala calificación, y pues la situación fue algo parecida xD

Ahora, otro un poco distinto… Inspirado en un día bastante solitario para mí.

Que lo disfruten :)

**Silencio**

—Hey, Ritsu, ¿por qué me ignoras? —Mio se acercó a su compañera luego de notar que durante toda la mañana le había estado evitando. No le hablaba, en los pasillos huía de ella, e incluso ni siquiera se había quedado a esperarla en el lugar donde se reunían todas las mañanas para llegar juntas a clase, razón por la cual Mio casi llega tarde, esperando a que Ritsu apareciera—. ¡Oye!

Pero nuevamente la castaña le ignoró sin dirigirle siquiera una sola mirada. Dejó el cuaderno sobre el cual escribía, y se giró en su asiento para comenzar a hablar con Yui. Mio se mordió el labio inferior y sus ojos se comenzaron a poner ligeramente brillantes.

—Escucha, Ritsu, si ésto es por la discusión que tuvimos anoche en el teléfono, estás actuando de una forma muy infantil. Ya te pedí disculpas por la forma en que te grité… —nuevamente no recibió respuesta, mientras Ritsu reía a carcajadas con las idioteces que Yui decía, quien no se había percatado de la voz de la morena. Mio suspiró cabizbaja—. Vale, como tú quieras.

La pelinegra se levantó del puesto frente a Ritsu y salió del salón a paso largo y rápido, cerrando la puerta de golpe. El descanso estaba ya por acabar y sólo restaban un par de minutos para reiniciar las clases, por lo que la salida de Mio a último instante y a tal velocidad no pasó desapercibida. A lo lejos, Tsumugi y Nodoka observaban perplejas, al igual que el resto de la clase.

—¿Qué le sucede a Mio-chan? —preguntó Yui con voz inocente y una enorme interrogante marcada en el rostro. Ritsu no respondió y sólo mantuvo la vista fija en la puerta que se había cerrado de golpe, con una expresión seria.

Azusa caminaba por el largo pasillo de la escuela luego de salir de su salón de clases con un montón de libros en sus manos, cuando repentinamente una figura pasó corriendo por su lado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de golpe al piso esparciendo los libros por el suelo.

—¡Hey! —levantó la mirada molesta, pero la figura ya había escapado y continuaba corriendo—. ¿Eh? ¿Mio-sempai?

Sawako-sensei ingresó al salón unos segundos después del toque de la campana, como si hubiese estado esperando para ingresar de pie fuera de la habitación. Tomando su lugar luego de imponer el orden, inició la lección sin percatarse de la ausencia de Mio, y nadie quiso decirle nada al respecto.

La lección duró unos minutos, y Sawako decidió comenzar con las preguntas que siempre hacía.

—Bien, Yui-cha… —aclaró su garganta—. Digo, Hirasawa-san, ¿puede responder la pregunta siete del libro? —la aludida se puso de pie de un salto levantando el brazo.

—¡Sí! ¡No sé la respuesta! —todos sus compañeros suspiraron, incluyendo a la profesora.

—Bien, siéntate… A ver, entonces… —revisó la lista de la clase para seleccionar a otra persona—. Pues entonces, Akiyama-san.

En ese momento, toda la clase se inmovilizó, mientras la profesora continuaba escribiendo en la pizarra. Sawako volvió a repetir el apellido.

—¿Akiyama-san? —se giró al no obtener respuesta alguna—. ¿Akiyama Mio-san?

Entonces una de las chicas de la clase se puso de pie tímidamente, levantando la mano.

—Esto…, sensei, Akiyama-san salió corriendo durante el descanso y no ha regresado aún. No sé a dónde ha ido… —todas la observaban atentamente.

—Ah, ¿en serio? Qué extraño… —la chica que había hablado tomó asiento y Sawako dirigió la vista al grupo que conformaba el club de música ligera—. Tainaka-san, ¿podrías ir a buscarla?

—¿Eh? —la castaña miró a la profesora con un gesto de molestia—. ¿Yo? Pero, sensei…

—Es una orden. Tainaka Ritsu-san, ve a buscarla, por favor.

—Vale… —resignada, se puso de pie, y lentamente abandonó el salón, casi arrastrando los pies y con la mirada de toda la clase clavada sobre ella.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Mugi susurrándole a Nodoka cuando la puerta se cerró.

—No lo sé, pero es extraño que Mio se comporte así…

Ritsu caminó por los pasillos a paso calmado y pesado. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y la mirada clavada en el piso. Levantó el rostro por un momento y observó el solitario campus de la escuela a través de ventanal. Todo le pareció demasiado vacío y callado…

Al pasar por fuera de la biblioteca, la cual tenía su puerta abierta, una voz conocida le llamó desde el interior.

—¡Ritsu-sempai! —Azusa se acercó a ella, ya sin libros en sus manos, y se detuvo a su lado.

—Oh, Azuza, ¿te han mandado a hacer un encargo? —la morena asintió.

—Sí, pero ya acabé, sólo era traer unos cuantos libros.

—Ya veo… —respondió débilmente la baterista, dedicándole una sonrisa forzada a la pelinegra, la cual al parecer pasó desapercibido ese gesto.

—Esto…, Ritsu-sempai, cuando venía hacia aquí me crucé con Mio-sempai. Iba bastante apurada, pasó a golpearme y siguió corriendo sin decir nada, ¿le sucede algo?

—¿Sabes hacia dónde se fue? —preguntó la chica sin responder a la pequeña.

—Ehm… creo que iba hacia la azotea, pero no estoy muy segura, ya que se perdió de vista. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió? —volvió a preguntar.

—Gracias, Azusa —Ritsu se despidió con un gesto de la mano y se dirigió trotando hacia la escalera que llevaba a la azotea.

—Eh, por nada —la chica sólo se quedó observando cómo su compañera desaparecía.

Sobre la azotea, Mio se encontraba sentada en el tejado del pequeño almacén de limpieza. Abrazaba sus piernas y tenía la vista fija en la ciudad que se extendía frente a ella, sin un punto fijo al cual dirigirla. Sus ojos se veían perdidos, hundidos en sus pensamientos. Repentinamente, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la regresó a la realidad, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Sawako-sensei quiere que regreses a clase —la fría voz de Ritsu, que acababa de atravesar el umbral de la puerta, llegó hasta ella. La castaña dirigió la vista hacia donde Mio se encontraba—. Apresúrate.

Pero esta vez fue Mio la que no dijo nada. Ritsu se giró sin decir más y volvió a cerrar la puerta. El amargo silencio que había desaparecido por unos segundos volvió a cubrir el lugar, y los ojos de Mio comenzaron a ponerse brillosos. No se movió y ni siquiera hizo ademán alguno de querer levantarse.

Pasaron otros pocos segundos y la puerta volvió a abrirse. Nadie dijo nada y Mio escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, intentando evitar llorar. No sabía por qué dolía tanto, pero siempre que Ritsu le hacía algo así, dolía…

—Te estás comportando como un bebé. Eres una llorona —Ritsu había subido al tejado estaba de pie a su lado, observando también el horizonte. Mio no pudo decir nada, a pesar de que tenía mucho que recriminarle. La castaña se inclinó y tomó asiento a su lado, dejando sus piernas colgando por el costado del almacén. Otro denso silencio, pero a la vez extrañamente necesario para reflexionar, las envolvió.

Sólo podía sentirse el sonido del viento y de las hojas de los árboles sacudirse levemente. De vez en cuando un automóvil atravesaba la calle, pero ésta se encontraba bastante apartada, por lo que casi no se escuchaba.

Finalmente, luego de centrarse en sus palabras, Mio pudo hablar.

—Eres una tonta… —suspiró levantando un poco su cabeza y pasando sus manos por su rostro repetidas veces. Habló con voz baja y ligeramente entrecortada.

—Tú también —respondió Ritsu levantando la vista al cielo con una leve sonrisa en la comisura de los labios—. Me dolió bastante cuando anoche me gritaste así. Yo sólo te llamé para conversar un rato, y tú…

—Ya me disculpé. No me sentía bien, lo siento. Pero… No lo comprendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó observándola de frente—. Sabes que odio esto…, pero no es la primera vez que me lo haces —la recriminó refiriéndose obviamente a la forma en que la ignoraba.

—Hm…, no lo sé —Ritsu estiró sus brazos y luego pasó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su compañera—. Lo siento, Mio.

La bajista estaba molesta y dolida; tenía varias cosas en la cabeza que le hubiese gustado gritarle; quizás empujarla o incluso golpearla, sin aceptar sus disculpas, pero sólo apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, y suspiró entrecortadamente.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un buen rato, disfrutando del silencio y de su mutua compañía. No había más que hacer ni decir.

Mio cerró los ojos y Ritsu mantuvo la mirada perdida en el cielo. En aquel momento, se dieron cuenta de alguna forma que sólo estando juntas sus ánimos se incrementaban como por arte de magia.

—Regresemos —dijo finalmente la castaña, dirigiendo la mirada a su compañera—. O Sawa-chan me reprochará a mí también… Aunque eso no me importa, la verdad.

—De acuerdo… —Mio se separó volviendo a su posición original. Ritsu se levantó de un salto y ayudó a Mio a ponerse de pie. Le sonrió mientras sujetaba su mano haciéndole entender que _nada había pasado_. Mio también sonrió, aunque no tan efusivamente, y juntas bajaron la pequeña escalerilla. Abrieron la puerta y Ritsu cogió la muñeca de Mio, y la arrastró hacia el interior.

—Eh, espera, Ritsu… —Mio se detuvo de golpe al llegar al pasillo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó su compañera girándose a mirarla con una expresión sorprendida.

—Ehm —desvió la mirada hacia otro lado—. ¿Podríamos… ir más… lento? —la chica se sonrojó levemente, y los músculos de su mano se tensaron, cosa que a Ritsu le causó gracia. Ésta sonrió nuevamente, y asintió.

—Claro, vamos —soltó su muñeca y esta vez cogió la mano de su amiga, y de esa forma, y esperando seguramente una seria reprimenda, condujo a Mio de regreso al salón de clases, a paso lento y calmado.


End file.
